I miss you
by bunnygirl28
Summary: Why do I miss you?" Thought Yugi.


_"Why do I miss you so much?"_ I thought to myself. I was in my bed and it was nighttime. I had woken up from a nigthmare I had about _him._ I never felt this way before. Maybe cuz I never said good bye before. So I sat there in my bed, just thinking about _him._ That last duel I had with him was alI can remember, strangely. I can't remember the other good times I had with him. It's like my mind is so focus on that last duel.

_**I know it hurt you**_

_**It hurt me too,**_

_**But now that you are gone,**_

_**All I know is I miss you.**_

I try to go back to sleep but I just can't. He was always there telling me good night. I turn to my right and see the millenium puzzle. He was once in there, always encouraging me to follow my heart. I just wish I can bring him back. I shake my head. I'm just being selfish. I did the right thing in leaving him. He's now in his world and not here. Being seperated was our destiny.

_**You were there for so long,**_

_**I never thought you would leave.**_

_**I thought you had so many years,**_

_**waiting up your sleeve.**_

I stand up and look around my room. I look at the pictures hanging on the walls. I slowly grab one as if was really fragile and it seemed to me that it faded. I could see the faces, all happy and full of life. I see my friends, Tea, Tristan, and Joey there. They have been trying to cheer me up but nothing they do helped me. I then notice another face next to me. The face faintly gives a small but mysterious smile. I began to grow tears in my eyes as I see my best friends' face.

_**That day you left,**_

_**Was the saddest of my life**_

_**I remember going home,**_

_**And crying all night.**_

I quickly go to the window, throwing the picture to the ground, not wanting to see his face again. If I do, I will make a river of tears. I looked outside, trying to find something to make me feel better. But as I do I hear a voice. A very ancient, familiar voice. I couldn't understand what it was saying until I felt something on my shoulder. I got startled and quickly turned back. And there he was, standing next to me like he always did.

_**I might be selfish,**_

_**But I wish you were still here.**_

_**Or if you stayed,**_

_**For at least one more year.**_

I stared at him like if I didn't recognized him. He gave his mysterious smile and gave me a pat on my back. _"Yugi, I'll always be with you no matter if you can see me or not."_ he said to me. I could clearly hear him like if he still existed here in this world. _"But I miss you, I miss you so much,"_ I told him. All he did was smile and gave me a hug. This is the first time he had ever done that to me. I closed my eyes and hugged him back as tears ran down my face.

_**I know you loved me,**_

_**I still love you too,**_

_**So Im trying to be good,**_

_**Just for you.**_

Then all of a sudden, i appeared in my room at daylight. I could see another me sitting down at a table doing something. I slowly went to him to see what he was doing. As I looked from behind his shoulder, I instantely recognize those shiny pieces fitting together to make the puzzle. I realized that this was a flashback, back when I was fixing the puzzle. I saw the boy put in the last piece and a light shone. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was back in my room, at nighttime. That was the first day I ever met my best friend.

_**I know Im not perfect,**_

_**I never will be.**_

_**But I hope your up there,**_

_**Proud of me.**_

I looked around my room trying to find him again. But alas, he has gone now. I didn't even say thank you for being there for me and say another good bye. So I slowly crawl to my bed and I stared at these four walls again. I tried not to cry, I needed to be strong. I needed to be like him so he will always be in my heart. _"I miss you but I will stay strong for you," _I thought hoping he could hear me.

_**You had to let go,**_

_**Even though you were holding on for so long**_

_**But theres not a day I dont think of you,**_

_**And how you were so strong.**_

But I couldn't hold it. I had to let it out. I began to cry as loud as I could. I screamed and yelled and wrestled with my pillow. My tears were burning me on my face as I grew hotter. I began to throw things around my room while tears hit the cold floor. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Then I heard the door open and there stood my grandpa. _"Yugi, what's wrong?"_ he asked me. I ran to him and cried in his arms. _"I miss him! I miss him so much!" _

_**You never complained,**_

_**Or said why me?**_

_**You just knew,**_

_**That thats the way it was meant to be.**_

After all this happened, daylight came through my window. I slowly opened my eyes and looked outside to the world. The sky was clear blue, the sun bright as ever, the grass very green, and the wonderful singing of the birds. As I looked at the scence, I only had one thing in mind._" I wish you were here with me. Here to see this beautiful sight with me. Here telling me that everything will be all right. Here being my best friend."_

I then felt as if someone was looking at what I was looking next to me. I turned but I didn't see anything. But then I smiled. I knew he was there. He was there next to me as always. Watching each others back always. _"Yugi, I'm always here with you, in you heart. You can talk to me in your soul. Nothing will separate us."_ I heard his wise words.

_**So I just want to tell you,**_

_**Even though I still cry,**_

_**That I miss you so much,**_

_**And Im glad you said goodbye.**_


End file.
